


Do you FEAR the Darkness?

by Desert_B



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blindness, Childhood Friends, Fearful Akihito, Hospital, M/M, Mafia Family, Memory Loss, Photographic Memory, Protective!Asami, kidnappings, more tags to come, patient, traumatic events, you know nothing and also everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desert_B/pseuds/Desert_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:</p><p>Akihito is an active athlete in high school and has a certain knack for details with his photographic memory. However, a certain accident caused Akihito to lose his sight and he was admitted to hospital for treatment. There, he meets an old friend with dark secrets. But what if he finds out that he, himself and his family has dark secrets of their own..?</p><p>Hi everyone! THANKS for the positive reviews! I PROMISE to update every saturday on this fic and every Sunday for my other fic, 'free my wild spirit'. I hope that the plot bunnies keep me busy on these 2 fics!</p><p> </p><p>  <b></b><br/>    <i>UPDATE: chapt 13- Some Quality Time Together<br/>I feel kinda mellow now as I was listening to this while I wrote. You might want to try? To get the vibe going?</i></p><p> </p><p>  <b>Song of the sea ending scene (13:33):<br/></b><br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JzoVVyxb46Q</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

" Night, mum and dad!" said a teenager cheerfully as he kissed his parents on the cheek and bid them both goodnight. He entered his room and after packing his school bag, turned off the light to go to sleep. He tossed and turned in his bed to find a comfortable position before he shut his eyes and his mind wandered off into the realm of dreams..

\-----Dream-------

" Ne~ Ryu-chan, can we be best fwends fuever?" asked a young child with bright hazel colored hair and bright blue eyes. The young boy looked about the age of 2 or 3, with a bright smile always plastered on his face. His bright white kindergarten uniform and green pants with straps made him look adorable in the eyes of many envious mothers in his school whenever the bell rang for children to be picked up by their parents. 

" Fufufu... Do you doubt the bond between us, Akihito?" smirked a taller, much more matured boy. His black hair was stylish despite his young age, slicked back with gel. However, the most unusual aspect of the child was his enchanting golden eyes that blazed with confidence and striked fear in most adults. He was dressed in a white uniform with a grey blazer with black pants and was from an elite private kindergarten which was situated a block away from the young child's, now known as Akihito's, school.

" Erm.. Mama says that wou come fwom an e-e-ewits school?" stammered Akihito as he stared at the ground as though something interesting was carved onto it.

" Hmmm? Well, we may come from different backgrounds but know this.. I'll always be there for you.. And I'll always protect you Akihito.." said the boy as he lifted Akihito's face, moved it to the side and kissed his cheek. Akihito giggled loudly and playfully kissed the boy's cheek in return. The boy smirked and from his pocket, pulled out a small item and proceeded to place it in Akihito's hand.

" What is it, Ryu-chan? Its shiny..!" exclaimed Akihito as he stared at it.

" Its my lucky pebble.. Its from a secret garden from my Grandmother's house.. I've always had it with me.. It will protect you from all harm when I'm not with you.." answered the young boy as he took Akihito's other hand and placed it over the other.

" Really? So... It'll pwotect me just wike the omamori mama gives me duwing new year?" asked Akihito innocently.

" Something like that..." chuckled the young boy as he glanced to the right when he heard his name being called, " Awww.. Do wou have to go aweady?" whined Akihito as he clutched the young boy's arm.

" Yes, Akihito.. It would appear so.. But I won't be gone for long.. We will still see each other tomorrow after all.." smirked the young boy as he placed one final kiss to Akihito's cheek and turned to leave. Akihito just stood there with the pebble in his hand before a strong gust of wind blew past. Suddenly, a hand reached out and covered his mouth. A sickeningly sweet smell engulfed him as he succumbed to darkness..

" Are you afraid of the dark...?" hissed a stranger's voice, followed by a scream.

\-----End of dream-------

" AHHHHH!!!! *GASP! PANT!*" screamed a teenager as he bolted upright, his parents rushed into the room to console and calm the young teen who was on the verge of a panic attack... Haunted by his nightmares... Or were they memories....?


	2. The accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is like a new story I wanted to work on next? Please provide any helpful comments and construcive criticisms if you have any? Still new in the writing 'business' so... kokokara onegaishimasu!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any finder series characters and setting!

" I'm heading out now, bye mum and dad!" said Akihito cheerfully as he rushed out of the household, a bread stuffed in his mouth. The cheerful teenager was a junior in Sion High and he had entered the prestigious high school thanks to an athletic scholarship he had managed to clinch back in middle school. He had always been a fast runner and had won many medals. He also kept up to his grades, which was not hard, given that he had photographic memory and would remember every detail down to the last word. 

Having a photographic memory was considered a blessing to many people but remained a curse to Akihito as he couldn't forget things he had seen even if he wanted to. For example, he could still remember the details of a motor bike accident he had witnessed while shopping for groceries with his mother when he was just 8 years old. He and his mother were cheerfully walking down the street, hands full of bags with groceries from their shopping when she realized she had forgotten one of her shopping bags. He was asked by his mother to stay where he was a she went back into the store to retrieve a bag she had left there. 

He stood outside the store and turned to his right to see a family of 4 exit the store and enter their car with cheerful expressions on their faces. The mother moved to secure their youngest child on a baby seat before she ushered her older child, a toddler, into the backseat and buckled her in. They drove off whilst the child was loudly chattering away and was about to exit the car park and onto the main road when it happened..

Everything had occurred in slow motion to the young boy as every frightening detail was captured by him. The motorbike had come out of nowhere and had not stopped in time just as the car turned to drive out into the main road and ended up colliding with the family car. Akihito could recall the bents and crevices of the vehicles as they crashed into each other as well as the screams that echoed around him when the gas leaked out and the vehicles burst into flames. He remembered seeing the motorcyclist who had begun crawling away from the crash site, being thrown up and away from the force of the explosion. His flesh darkening to a crisp with every passing moment of the flames eating at his body. 

Akihito was suddenly ushered to a corner by two arms wrapped securely around him as his eyes stayed transfixed on the flames. Inside the car, the brief outlines of bodies and burning flesh as screams and sirens erupted around the area. The sweaty bodies of the firefighters as they heaved heavy hoses and aimed at the vehicles with a blast of water although the damage done to the car was but a fraction of the entire disaster. Statements of what had happened were taken and Akihito could only numbly answer to the officer with great detail as he recalled the accident. Information from the license plate numbers, the number of people involved and even the accurate color and design of the clothing worn by the victims were relayed by the 8 year old. He was sent to a psychiatrist afterwards and managed to bounce back from the incident but it still haunts his nightmares every now and then.

A shiver ran down Akihito's spine as he recalled that moment. He remembers every single moment of his waking life but for some reason.. There was a gap in his life.. From pictures alone, he could tell that he had no recollection of his life as a 3 year old. He could get flash backs here and there, but nothing concrete. He shook his head wildly as he closed in on his school and surged forward upon hearing the distant bell ring, signalling the start of first period.

\-----Time skip to school, end of last period-------

" Geez Aki.. This is like the 3rd time this week that you've been late for first period.. I know you hate math but come on! If you're late any more times this week, Yamazaki-sensei is gonna burst a blood vessel!" joked Kou as he slung an arm over Akihito. Behind them, a taller figure stood forward and brought a fist down on Kou's head, " Kou! This isn't a funny matter! If Akihito is constantly late, it'll reflect badly on his record! He could be suspended if it really came to the point where the teachers can't turn a blind eye to!" scolded Takato as he grinded down hard on Kou's head.

Akihito could only look on and laugh softly to himself. Kou and Takato were from a better off family than his, both of their parents owned large companies and sent their children to Sion high to learn from the best and succeed them in future. Kou was of an average height with black hair that settled on his shoulder, he had refused to cut it any shorter and claimed that it made hi more attractive. Takato was the tallest amongst the three and had short shaggy brown hair which stayed unkempt no matter how much he brushed it.

" Ouch! That hurts, damn it! Get off me!" grunted Kou as he swiped at Takato, though he dodged most of it. 

" Oh yeah! Aki, are you going for practice later? I have to go to kendo practice later as well and was wondering if you wanna have some lunch together later." asked Takato as he let go of Kou, which caused him to fall forward.

" Damn it... Well, I'm going home after this.." grumbled Kou as he stood up and dusted off his pants.

" You should really join some club activities, Kou... I know your grades are still acceptable but it wouldn't hurt to join a club would it?" said Akihito as he watched his friend packed his bag and prepared to go off.

" Nah.. I'm young and should be given the chance to stretch my legs and do whatever I want before having to be a working adult!" replied Kou with a large grin on his face as he took off. Takato could only shake his head with concern as he looked to Akihito to reply his earlier question.

" Huh? Oh I kinda forgot to mention that I have duties after class and there isn't really any practice today." replied Akihito as scratched the back of his head with a goofy grin on his face.

" I see.. Well, if you need anything, you know where I'll be!" said Takato as he packed his bag and headed for his clubroom after waving goodbye to Akihito. Akihito waved back before he let out a huge sigh and started to do his class duties, cleaning the board and emptying the bin etc. Once he was done, Akihito packed his bag and proceeded ot go home but before he did, he managed to stop by the Kendo clubroom and say goodbye to Takato before he left school.

His walk home was uneventful as usual, the same old couple watering their plants, a orange tora-inu barking at him as he passed by and children playing at the playground. Nothing eventful ever happened in his life as per usual. As he continued to walk towards home, he couldn't help but notice a black car with opaque windows that was stalking his steps, cautiously following behind him a few meters away. He shook it off as a careful car driving slowly in the narrow one lane path but when it still continued to follow him after many rounds, he stared to worry. Akihito quickened his steps before he broke into a run, rushing past people as he ran further away from his home, trying to shake the vehicle off.

He had ran for quite some time and glanced back to see the exact same car still behind him. He panted as he surged forward. He ran from his neighborhood and onto the busy streets, still running at his top speed. He kept sneaking glances back at the black car that continued to follow him, despite being a few cars behind. However, in his carelessness, he tripped over a road boundary as he attempted to dodge the public and turn right and fell forward onto the busy road. In a flash, all Akihito could hear was a loud horn sounding in a distance before he felt searing pain. His eyes saw only the sky and clouds as he was flung up in the air and landed just a few meters from the car that had hit him. He heard shouting and scream in the distance as his vision darkened from clear white to dark red before he succumbed to darkness. A distant male voice calling his name over and over could be heard as he drifted into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and Kudos! o(^~^)o


	3. I leave you because I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I leave you because I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I will be updating chaters periodically from now on depending on my workload for the day but will try to keep it constant! Thanks SOOOO much for the support!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any finder series characters or settings

\----- Inside a posh office-------

" Beautiful.." murmured a tall men with a stylish slicked back hair and mesmerizing golden eyes as he stared at the most recent picture of his obsession. He took the picture out from its folder which held various information of his obsession, such as their favorite food, color, dress code and hobbies, amongst others. He gently ran his fingers across the surface of the picture and smiled to himself. The person in the picture had dazzling blue eyes, framed by light hazel brown hair and he looked as though he was walking back from somewhere in the picture. As he continued to admire the picture, he was suddenly interrupted by a knock on his wooden door, leading to his office as a bespectacled man entered, closely followed by a larger blond haired man.

" Asami-sama, your scheduled meeting with the minister for lunch is in 10 minutes." the bespectacled man reported as he pushed his glasses up and continued to stare at his boss, noting the picture in his hand. He arched one brow and proceeded towards his boss's desk and repeated his previous statement. Asami, acknowledged him then and stood up, straightening his vest and walking towards the door with heavy strides.

" Kirishima... Clear my schedule after the meeting with the minister.." said Asami as the tall blonde man lit a cigarette for him.

" Asami-sama.. You are very busy this afternoon.. You have to look through and sign some important documents and oversee the delivery of-" Started an exasperated Kirishima before he was silenced with a glare from Asami. Kirishima could only sigh in defeat and advise, " Are you sure that is wise, Asami-sama..? I know you wish to see the boy again after all these years but a rushed meeting with him might startle him and-"

" It has been close to 12 years Kirishima... I've resisted seeing him for far too long... Now, I have the power to protect him.. I will not fail him this time..!" growled Asami as he glared fiercely at his secretary. A grunt could be heard from the blonde haired man as he acknowledged what Asami had said. Kirishima could only massage his furrowed brows and groan at the headache had formed.

" I understand... I shall shift the work load to another time accordingly..." sighed Kirishima as he took his calendar out and started to scribble some notes inside it. Asami smirked at the sight and proceeded out of his office with a confident stride and a large grin on his face. he looked forward to seeing the boy once again after all this time.

" I'm coming for you, Akihito.. And this time, I won't let you go!"

\-----2 Hours later at Sion High district-------

" Asami-sama.. Akihito-kun is currently doing some class duties before he goes home, according to his homeroom teacher, sir.. " reported Kirishima from the front seat. Suoh grunted from the driver's seat and the three of them stayed in their car for a while longer before Akihito exited the school gates.

" Follow him... I will meet him back at his home.." said Asami as he watched Akihito's retreating figure from the a distance. They followed him for quite some time when they noticed the boy's panicked stature as he started to speed up in his walk home. After a while, the boy started sprinting away from home and in fear for the boy, Asami ordered his men to follow him in hot pursuit in his car, unaware that they are the cause of Akihito's distress. 

A short while later and they had landed themselves in the main road among the busy traffic as they followed Akihito close behind. As they caught up with Akihito on the main road, a horror show then played out as they watched Akihito trip on a road boundary as he attempted to dodge the public and landed himself on the road. a car in front of them honked loudly as a crash was heard after the squeal of tyres as the car attempted to stop. Asami watched in horror as Akihito's body flew into the air and landed a few feet in front. 

Asami immediately jumped out of his car and rushed to Akihito as Kirishima dialed for an ambulance from the closest private hospital owned by Asami. Asami cradled Akihito in his arms as he called out AKihito's name repeatedly, trying to get Akihito to focus on him. However, no matter how much he tried to gain Akihito's attention, the boy just stared blankly in the distance with half-lidded eyes. Asami continued to call out to Akihito as he was taken from him and loaded onto an ambulance and hoarded off to his private hospital. Asami stayed with him all the way until the nurses halted him from entering the surgery room. As soon as Akihito entered the doors of the surgery room, Asami fell to his knees as he cradled his heads in his hands. Kirishima and Suoh stood near him and Kirishima placed a comforting hand on Asami's shoulders and guided him to a chair as they waited.

Not long after, Akihito's parents showed up and when they saw Asami, they immediately recognized him and Akihito's father marched up to him and clutched his collar as he snarled, " Why must you appear and cause Akihito pain again?! Wasn't once enough?! You bring nothing but harm whenever you show up before him, even after all these years!" Takaba Akio was of a relatively average height with short dark brown hair and eyes. He worked as a salary man and worked hard as the sole bread-winner of the family. 

" Akio, you don't know for sure that Ryu-kun is to blame for Akihito's accident..! Last time wasn't his fault either.. They were only children, so stop it!" scolded Takaba Mia, a short yet elegant woman with light brown hair and blue eyes from her mixed heritage, as she attempted to pull her husband off the young man as tears started to flood over her eyes and run down her face.

" I swear.. If this truly is your doing, I'll be sure you and Akihito never meet again!" huffed Akio as he cradled his sobbing wife in his arms and continued to glare at the man as they waited for further news.

\----- 2 hours into surgery-------

" Its been 2 hours..! They should be out by now..!" growled Asami in frustration as he started to pace about in front of the doors. Kirishima and Suoh kept tight lipped as they watched their boss pace about anxiously, waiting for the surgery to be over so that they may hear of what fate had in stored for Akihito. Takaba Akio could only bury his head in his wife's hair as she sobbed quietly in his arms. As though on cue with Asami's frustrations, the light to the surgery room clicked and shut off as a doctor proceeded out from the doors. His entire uniform was caked with blood as he removed his mask and proceeded to call out for the person waiting for Akihito. Asami stormed up to him and demanded for the full assessment of Akihito.

" Takaba-san has suffered 2 broken ribs and a broken leg as well as heavy brain trauma. We have assessed the damage and have concluded that Takaba-san has some damage in the occipital lobes and may suffer from defect visions to hallucinations. These could potentially lead to blindness or loss of sight as well.. However, we can't be too sure until the patient has regained consciousness. The patient has been given a heavy dose of pain relievers and has been induced to a comatose state for the time being as the worst of his injuries heal. May I ask if you are the legal guardian of Takaba-san?" reported the doctor as he glanced about the group of people.

" WE are his parents.. He is just... an associate.." growled Takaba Akio as he stepped forward and separated the pair before he turned and looked to the doctor and asked, " Are we allowed to see him, doctor..."

" My apologies, I am Dr. Shinagawa Rei, head surgeon in charge of Takaba Akihito.. Yes, visitor are allowed, however, only two at a time as we want to keep the area as sterilized as possible.. Takaba-san has many open faced wounds and we do not want to risk any possible infections.." replied the doctor as he showed them to the room Akihito had been situated in. As they stood outside the room and looked at Akihito through the clear window that separated them, Takaba Mia could only cry into her husbands shoulders at the sight of her son in such a vulnerable state. Takaba Akio's brows furrowed in grief and sorrow at the sight of his only son in the large hospital room, hooked onto various machines and drips, covered with bandages. The doctor soon moved to talk about the bills when Asami stepped in.

" I shall take responsibility of the bills..!" stated Asami with clenched fists as the Takabas stared at him with shock, " Its the least I can do... I may be at fault.. And I want to help out as much as I can.. Please, Akio-san?" pleaded Asami as he turned to the older man with a pained look on his face. Akio could only sigh and scratch his head and reply, " Alright, Ryuichi.. I shall allow that.." He grunted and groaned before he looked at the young man and said, " Twice a week.. I'll only let yo visit him that much..! The rest of the time belongs to us.. Got that?"

Asami stared on in surprised and nodded gratefully as he gave them his contact details and introduced them to his men and informed them that if they wanted to, he could also provide Akihito with some of his personal guards for protection. Akio considered for a while before he rejected the offer before Mia asked Asami if he wanted to stay a while longer wit her. He politely declined and stated that he did not want to intrude any further as he made a move to leave the couple behind to be with their son.

" I'll be back, Akihito.. I promise..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos!!!!!


	4. Memories..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for not updating for 2 days? Had a family trip planned and all.. I might not be updating as regularly as I hope anymore due to work and reports for my internship supervisor but I'll try my very best to update daily! Thanks for being so patient!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any finer series character or settings!

" Akio... Its not the same as last time... In fact, last time was due to our negligence as well.. It wasn't Ryu-kun's fault..!" said Mia as she addressed the issue to her husband once more as they sat beside Akihito's hospital bed. Takaba Akio sighed and looked down at his son. He has always been worried about his son, ever since he was born. Right from the get go, Akihito had been born into the world as a small and fragile being, a few days earlier than expected and was experiencing difficulty in breathing on his own. Doctors had to place him in an incubator after strapping him in with different wires whilst the nurses monitored him day after day. It was heart-wrenching just watching his son struggle in the first few hours and days of his life. It wasn't any better when his wife was also weak and sick after birth due to the complications that had risen. He had prayed to all the deities that they would both turn out alright in the end. His prayers had been answered because a few weeks later, the family of 3 were discharged from the hospital with a clean bill of health. However, the Takabas had to accept that Takaba Mia could no longer bear any more children after Akihito.

Despite the news of not being able to bear any more children, the Takabas flourished with their energetic child as it soon turned out. Akihito was like a ball of fire with no ending fuel, bouncing and running around the moment he learned how to crawl then walk. There was never a dull moment in their lives whenever their little boy was concerned. Akihito always had a knack for causing unnecessary trouble, sometimes to gain some attention whilst others was just plain bad luck. None had ever resulted with a tragic ending but the day Akihito was escorted by a posh child and his bodyguards, scared Takaba Mia so much so that she had almost fainted from shock. 

It was 12 years ago, Akihito was only 3 years old and it was a Sunday's afternoon when Takaba Akihito first met Asami Ryuichi. On that Sunday afternoon, as per usual in the Takaba household, Akihito had rushed out to play in the neighborhood playground located in the park. Takaba Mia calmly moved to sit on one of the benches to read a book as Akihito rushed to play with the other children that had already gathered in the playground area. Akihito was a popular child among the parents and children due to his contagious smile and attitude. he drew in people like a moth to a flame and was constantly asked to play with different group of children. There was even an instance when 2 groups of children had fought and argued over who would have Akihito in their game. It was sorted out pretty quickly when Akihito grabbed their hands and made them shook hands with a cheeky smile and practically made them reconcile and play together.

On that particular day, as Akihito was playing hide-and-seek with his friends and was frantically running about the park trying to find a good spot to hide, he had spotted a lone child figure standing in the distance, leaning against the tree with his head down and eyes closed. Curious, Akihito approached the boy and called out, " Ne Onii-chan, are wou awight?"

The young boy calmly opened his eyes and looked at Akihito before he smirked and made a move towards him. Akihito was shocked to see sharp golden eyes focus solely on him as well as the silent and graceful movements that the child made as he practically glided on the grass as he approached Akihito. Akihito took the opportunity to give the boy a once over and noted his stylish hair, strong jaw line, smart gray vest over a white short sleeved shirt and green tie. He seemed like a elite in every way, from his looks down to his movements and then... His voice..

" I am quite alright.. What are you doing here all alone, little one?" asked the stunning boy as he knelt in front of the boy and brought his body down to the toddler's face level.

" Mama bwought Aki out ta pway and now Imma play hide-and-gwo-sweek with my fwens! I go to hide!" exclaimed Akihito as he bounced up and down excitedly. The older boy chuckled amusingly as he reached out to grasp the toddler's hand and said, " Its not safe to wander around alone, you know.. Shall I escort you back to your mother?"

" Mama say no go wit pweple Aki not know.." said Akihito with a pout as he tried to pull his hand out of the older boy's grasp only for him to tighten his hold and laugh out loudly as he shook his head side to side. " True, but aren't you the one to call out to me little one?"

" Wou wook sad so Aki wanted t see if Onii-chan is alwight..?" mumbled Akihito much to the older boy's shock at his answer, " Well, I am quite alright myself.. Don't worry.. Onii-chan isn't a bad person.. Just let me bring you back to you mama" chuckled the older male as he tugged the toddler in the direction of screaming children. 

" Onii-chan, what your name?" asked Akihito as he directed his huge puppy eyes at the older boy. Asami looked down at him and answered, " My name is Asami Ryuichi, little one.."

" Aswami Ryu-ryu-ryu...." stammered Akihito as he struggled to get the name right, " You can just call me Ryu, Aki-chan" teased Asami

" RYU-CHAN!!!!!" exclaimed Akihito happily before he saw his mother and led the older boy and the two men that had been following them to. Imagine the shock of Takaba Mia when Akihito leapt into her arms as a young boy bowed deeply and introduced himself as Asami Ryuichi. From just the way the young boy conducted himself, Takaba Mia knew that the boy was one of the elites. From that day onwards, Akihito and Asami were almost inseparable and would be with each other whenever they could. They were always together and the Takabas never attempted to separate them as they've always noted that whenever the two were together, Akihito was always the happiest then. Akio and Mia had always enjoyed watching Akihito smile and laugh, hence they never complained and trusted that Ryu-kun would care for Akihito and protect him.

The Takabas later found out that Ryu-kun spent most of his time alone with the exception of some of his bodyguards as his parents were always busy running their company, Sion corporation, a multi-million company which was expanding at a rapid pace. Therefore, they didn't hesitate and often invited him out for their family picnics or lunch and dinner with their family. Ryu was seen spending more and more time with the Takabas, especially their only son. However, with the attention that was given to the Takabas by someone such as Asami Ryuichi, some individuals with sinister motives would use this as an opportunity to exploit the Asamis.

Takaba Akio still has nightmares of the day of that same year, when Akihito had not returned home even after dark. They were even more panicked when they found out that Ryuichi had left the child just a few meters from their house in the early evening after he was called away and had not seen Akihito since. Ryuichi wasted no time and ordered his guards to search high and low for the toddler. They only managed to locate him after one of his men had tracked a caller who had threatened to kill the toddler should his demands not be met. 

Ryuichi and his men had stormed into the location where they had made the call and had imprisoned Akihito only to be met with a desperate man holding the toddler in his arms with a knife pressed to his delicate neck. Akihito's eyes at that moment were wide open with fear and tears had spilled from his cerulean blue eyes as they were fixed on Ryuichi. It wasn't long when his men sprung into action as Ryuichi gained the man's attention and talked to him in order to distract him as his men snuck in from another entrance and tackled the kidnapper to the ground. Asami gathered the toddler in his arms and demanded for an ambulance as the toddler went into shock and was not responding. 

Akihito was immediately sent to the nearest hospital to be treated and his parents were also notified and rushed to the hospital. They later found out that the kidnapper was an old employee of Asami's parents and when he was sacked for having made a mistake in his work and could not find a job as his reputation had become tarnished, he had wanted to commit suicide when he happened upon Ryuichi and Akihito. He had only planned to use the toddler to extort some money and had not planned to harm the toddler at all. However, he had managed to scar the toddler emotionally and psychologically. Akihito was discharged from the hospital a few days later, but had lost an entire year of his memories which the doctor explained to have been caused by the trauma of the incident. Since then, the Takabas moved away and cautioned Ryuichi to never come near their child ever again, in fear of Akihito experiencing a similar incident.

" I know, Mia... But.. I can't help but fear for him.. I can sense the darkness around Ryu-kun and have heard rumors about his dark dealings.. Sion became even more successful in just 2-3 months after Ryu-kun took over.. It is.. unusual for that to happen over a short period of time.. and if the rumors were true.. Akihito would not benefit from this.. In fact, he would only be put into harm's way..!" insisted Akio as he explained to his wife, the root of his worries. Mia only sighed and replied, " You should at least give him a chance... He only wants to protect Akihito.. We both KNOW that! Won't you at least give him the opportunity to prove himself?"

Takaba Akio could only turn away from his wife and walk to the window and gaze out deep in thought on his next course of action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave comments and kudos, I really appreciate feedback or any ideas you might come up with to incorporate into the story!


	5. Sinister thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinister thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so sorry for the late late late update! I had a really busy week.. Shit just got real in internship.. sigh.. I'll try to update as often as I can! I PROMISE!!

\-----In a dark office-------

" Sir.. It seems that your hunch was correct.. That boy is somehow connected with Asami Ryuichi... We saw him coming out of the car and embracing the boy after.. an accident.." reported a tall muscular figure with cropped dark hair.

" What... accident, Kyou..?" growled the sinister figure seated in the armchair of that dark office. The man, known as Kyou, visibly gulped and reported the details of the accident that caused Akihito to be transported to the hospital. Upon finishing his report, the man in the armchair rose slowly and tarted making slow calculating steps toward Kyou, a glass of whisky in one hand and a cigar in the other.

" Kyou.. What did I say about merchandises... Hmm? We don't want any damages on the merchandises or the value of it will drop.. Am I right?" said the man as he circled Kyou like a stealthy tiger, prowling in the grass as it stalks it's prey. Kyou shuffled uneasily on the spot as he answered, " Yes, sir.. I understand.. However, it was not us that hit the boy... The boy seemed panicked and rushed onto the road an- ARGH!!!!" Kyou screamed out loud as he was suddenly kicked in the gut and had a cigarette bud crushed at the back of his neck, leaving a nasty burn mark.

" I don't appreciate excuses Kyou.. Regardless of who's at fault.. That boy is a key product in my plan to usurp those blasted Asamis... They've been a thorn to my side for far too long and I will not tolerate them any longer.. It was because of him that my family's business.. dropped.. amongst other reasons.. That boy has been hidden from me for far too long.. Finally, now that I've located him, he's in a hospital.. OWNED by Sion corporations.. Really..?" growled the man as he kicked Kyou once more before he walked back into his chair and sat down, turning to face the window and opening the shades to reveal his face. The man was rugged and muscular with a hard stoic face and a scar running down the side of his face.

" Do you see this scar, Kyou? That man inflicted this scar on my face as a 'reminder'.. He then slaughtered my wife in front of my eyes after he overran my operations to.. stand out in the underworld.. Well, since he decided to take my dear love away.. I think it'd only be fair if his precious little boy suffers the same fate.. Am I correct, Kyou?" growled the man with a smirk.

" Yes.... Lord Lu Kang..." answered Kyou in a pained voice as he stood up and saluted as his lord laughed madly in the office.

\-----In the hospital-------

" Urgh.. Mmm.." groaned Akihito as he started to wake. He started to feel around his eyes when he could see nothing but darkness to be sure his eyes were open when he felt the bandage around his eyes. He started to panic when he felt the bandage and felt around helplessly and whine in fear. His panic caused his heart rate to speed up and soon, rushing and bustling could be heard in his space as hands reached out to restrain and calm him. 

He struggled and pulled at the restraints before he heard his mother's worried voice and nervously called out, "Mom? Are you there..?" More footsteps started to approach him as he felt two hands grasp his own and being brought up to what he assumed was his mother's tear stained face, judging by the soft wet smooth surface his hand felt.

" My baby.. My poor baby.. *sob*" cried Takaba Mia as she cradled her son's hand against her face with her husband standing behind her for support. His face broke down with a pain filled smile as he looked at his son on the bed as the nurses started to take some tests. Soon, the good doctor approached the tearful parents and kindly asked them to step aside as he removed the bandage around Akihito's eyes. Once he removed the bandage, he instructed Akihito to open his eyes in which he thought he did was still greeted with darkness.

" Err.. Doc? Could you turn on the lights or something? Its pitch black in here..." said Akihito as he attempted to rub his eyes but was stopped abruptly by the doctor when he gripped his hand.

" No.. Please.. No..! Not my Akihito.. Please..!" sobbed his mother from the side of the room. Akihito furrowed his brows as he stared ahead in the direction of the voice with a confused expression. " Mom? What is it? What's wrong?"

" Takaba Akihito-kun.. Unfortunately, I'm afraid that you've lost your sight... completely..." stated the doctor as he placed the hand he had gripped early and place it back onto the bed. Silence ensued before Akihito cupped his head and wailed loudly as everyone could only watch on with pity in their eyes as the heartbroken boy's parents embraced him in a tight family hug. The nurses and doctor soon left the room to give the family some time alone to grieve and comfort each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient with me!!!! Leave kudos and comments please and thank you!!!!


	6. The Special 14U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Special 14U

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, another update today since I went for hospital check up and did not go for internship.. Today was really the worst.. Sigh.. pain pain pain.. Oh well... On with the chapter!

\-----In Asami's office-------

" Asami-sama.. I have the report containing the information regarding Akihito's injuries.." reported Kirishima as he held up a folder to show to his superior. Asaminodded in approval and gestured for him to read the injuries and follow up treatments required. Kirishima started to list the injuries and treatments required which caused Asami to frown as the list went on and on until he finally reported the price in which the Takabas had to pay for the treatments.

" Place the cost of treatments under my account.. The Takabas need not pay the full amount, maybe just the pills and such.. If I know Takaba Akio, he will not be pleased if the amount is fully paid by me.." instructed Asami as Kirishima noted down onto his calendar book and proceeded to nod at his superior once that was done.

" Kei.. Free my afternoon.. Also, bring the car around, I need to stop by Hanazawa Flowers for a while to pick up some flowers.." said Asami as Kirishima opened his mouth to retort but at the sight of Suoh shaking his head, he sighed in defeat and replied, " Yes, Asami-sama.. Do you wish to have the bouquet of flowers prepared for you so that you may collect them upon reaching or would you prefer to pick the flowers up on site?" Asami considered for a few minutes before he replied, " Have Hanazawa prepare the special 14U.. Tell him I will be there shortly to collect it.."

" Yes, Asami-sama.. " said Kirishima in confirmation before he started dialing numbers as Asami stood from his chair and put on his suit. Suoh and Kirishima followed him as he made his way to the car his chauffeur had driven up for him and had already stood waiting for him with the door open. " To Hanazawa's.." stated Asami as he settled in his car and glanced out the window as the car started moving. 

A few minutes later, Asami had arrived at the flower shop and at a glance, you would be surprised that someone such as Asami Ryuichi himself would visit such a shop. The flower shop was situated in a small neighborhood and looked rustic and old-fashioned with the sign, 'HANAZAWA FLOWERS' written in bold at the top of the store. Fresh flowers lined the store's front with butterflies fluttering about the flowers. A small fountain was situated near the front door with a small cute pixie in the middle holding a flower to the sky that spouted out water which small birds were currently bathing in, chirping with joy.

Asami strolled out of his car and entered the store, to be greeted by an old man in his late 60s, wearing a plain green shirt and long pants with an apron sporting the flower shop's logo in the front. The old man smiled kindly at the young man that just entered his store and bowed in greeting, soon asked to not do so as Asami reached for him and took his hand to give it a shake. 

" Ryuichi, my boy.. Finally found your fated one? Having me assemble the special 14U instead of your usual black special 13A, means you've either found the one or have been reunited with her.. She a beautiful lass?" teased the old man as he shook Asami's hand and proceeded to the fridge where he had placed the bouquet after assembling it. As he hustled to bring forth the carefully assembled masterpiece he calls, 'the special 14U'. Asami chuckled as he took a white rose by the stem and twirled it around before it was smacked out of his hand by the old man.

" Thorns are sharp on that one.. Besides, this is what you should be holding.." said the old man as he revealed a bouquet, beautifully arranged with yellow acacia, yellow daffodils and sweet alyssums. Asami caressed the flowers gently as he took in the calm soothing scent.

" I presume you know what they mean but I am going to explain to you once more so that you can understand why they are called the special 14U.. The yellow acacia represents friendship & a secret love you have for that special someone.. The yellow daffodils symbolize the new beginnings you and that person will share together and finally, the sweet alyssum represents beyond beauty to express the beauty beyond the surface that the person has as well as to ward off any evil from that special one for you.. Hence, the name the special 14U.. I hope you appreciate this person and love and care for her just as much as I did when I prepared this bouquet Ryuichi.. Your father had me prepare this for your mother on the day he asked her to be his fiancee.. My, she was so happy and he was so proud when she accepted it.. Smart girl, that one.. to have realised what those flowers meant.." chuckled the old man lightly as he recalled those fond memories but then sighed as he caressed one of the white lillies petals from his shelf.

' Your father was a good lad... Your mother, a good woman.. Her death crushed his heart so much that even when he's walking on earth, he looks like a dead man.. I'm relieved you still care for him and continued his business.. Though, I have to say that I don't approve some of your dealings.." grunted the old man as Asami turned to look at him in surprise.

" Don't you give me that look young man...! You're not the only ones that visits this shop and I've heard many different things about you.. good and bad.. *sigh.. Your mother might be turning in her grave now... But I won't say anything as long as you don't go over the top and do something.. dishonourable of your family's name.. that's all I ask.." stated the old man as he took a red rose and offered to Asami, " For your old man.. Ryuichi, I'm old and tired but I've seen the good and the bad times through the years.. Watching my good friends pass when they are still young and full of life as well as watching their young'ens grow since they were wee lads to becoming strong capable men and women.. I've seen it all, boy.. I've even seen a strong man crumble to his knees in grief save for your father.. Appreciate and treasure those you love and don't do anything you would later come to regret, you hear?" advised the old man as Asami accepted the red rose and bent down to hug the man.

" I understand, Hanazawa-san.. My parent's raised me well.. I may have had some underhanded dealings but I swear on my family's name that I have never done anything that the other party did not deserve.. And besides, I hope that with this bouquet, I will be able to mend the gap that has come between my beloved and me.. It's a he by the way.." smirked Asami as he rose up again, leaving the old man laughing at his last statement.

" Then I presume I won't be hearing the pitter patter of a young Asami then?" teased the old man as he laughed loudly.

" Perhaps adoption would be the solution.. I'm am not closed to other options and with advancing technology, who knows... Maybe I'll have my own child yet... Goodbye Hanazawa-san.. I wish your business to be ever fruitful in the years to come.." said Asami as he exited and made his way back into the car.

" And I wish you luck in capturing the young lad that has won your heart..!" replied the old man joyfully as he waved goodbye at Asami as he drove off. Asami laid back against the seat as he smiled fondly at the bouquet of flower carefully nestled in his lap. He brought it up and inhaled its sweet scent as he caressed each and every petal as he thought of his Aki-chan, but soon frowned when he recalled the report of his injuries that was given to him by Kirishima. 

After about half an hour's drive, they reached the hospital and Asami stepped out of the car. He breathed in nervously before he slowly exhaled and made his way up to Akihito's room with the bouquet in his hand. His footsteps clattered nervously on the floor as he came within steps of Akihito's room. He glanced in and saw the boy's parents at both sides of the bed, each gripping one of Akihito's hand and talking to him in a soft voice. He breathed in and out a few times before he gathered enough courage and knocked on the door. Takaba Akio opened the door to greet him and after exchanging a few words with him, Takaba Akio gestured for his wife to exit the room with him as they allowed the two boys to have some time with each other.

The door soon closed behind Asami with a soft click and he slowly approached the bed with soft graceful steps. Akihito blindly looked about in confusion as to why the other party was silent as Asami looked at him with love and sorrow.

" Hello, Akihito.." he said in a soft voice.

Silence ensued for a while before Akihito reached out for him in which he gladly took hold of his hand before Akihito responded.

" Do I know you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you like the story thus far!


	7. A Step at a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Step at a Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait once again..! I've been really busy and could only manage to find some spare time today and yesterday due to the public holidays in order type down this chapter! Kudos to all who read my works as well, thanks for enduring my lateness!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any Finder series characters or settings.

\-----In the hospital-------

" Do I know you?" asked the confused teen as Asami rubbed soothing circles on the back of his hand and sighed sadly, somehow grateful that Akihito could not see his expression right now, furrowed in deep concern and regret at what has become of Akihito. He paused for a bit and took in a deep breath before he answered in a soft tone.

" Yes.. We played together a long time ago.. Back when you were a child.." he answered softly.

" Really? I don't remember hearing your voice before..? I know I can't see but I would have at least recognised your voice or tone? I have an excellent memory by the way!" said Akihito with some pride in his voice. Asami chuckled at that information and nodded to himself as he could not help but smile at Akihito's childish behavior in regards to his gifted memory.

" Yes well.. People change and so do their voices.. We played together when you were about 3 years old.." stated Asami before Akihito gasped and realised that this person was from the time where he could not seem to recall anything that had happened during that year.

" You're from back then?! I'm so so sorry! I.. Well.. Kinda forgot everything that happened in that year.. The doctors were talking about some sort of trauma or whatever but I couldn't recall.. And my parents wouldn't tell me what had happened no matter how much I pestered them so... yeah.." explained Akihito before the pair was met with an uncomfortable silence. Akihito fiddled with his fingers whilst Asami could only stare ahead sadly at the boy's sightless eyes.

" Could you perhaps tell me what happened? Like.. Do you know what happened then?" asked Akihito all of a sudden as he shifted uncomfortably on the hospital bed and grasped the sheets tightly and brought them up to his chin, his sightless eyes stared in no particular direction.

" I believe it is not my place to say... I.. I was however, partly at fault for the incident.." said Asami as he sighed and recalled the incident in his mind, the blood, gore and sweat he poured in to find an unresponsive Akihito at the verge of going into shock in the house of his kidnapper.

" Oh. Well.. What's your name anyways? You haven't introduced yourself properly!" stated Akihito in the most cheerful tone he could muster despite it failing miserably. Asami caught on the vibe to change the subject and replied," Asami, Asami Ryuichi.. CEO of Sion corporations." 

" Wha- Are you really a CEO? I don't believe it! How could I have been playing with a dude way older than me when I was 3!" growled Akihito as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted. Asami chuckled lightly before he stated with a smirk," For your information, I'm only 19 this year Akihito.. Around 6 years older than you I believe?" 

" Don't start sounding all cocky and arrogant with me! How can I even trust what you're saying?! It's not like I can se-" growled Akihito before he stammered at the end as the reality of his situation sunk deeper and he remained silent as Asami furrowed his brows in grief and sadness. Slowly he moved to place his bouquet of flowers within the palms of the boy and moved the closer to him. Curious, Akihito sniffed the flowers before he buried his face in them and beamed back a smile at Asami, much to his relief.

" Wow! These flowers smell great! Is that.. Daffodils?" asked Akihito as he felt the texture and shape of the flowers and attempted to identify them from their scent as well. Asami chuckled, glad to be able to change the route of their conversation to a more light-hearted one.

" They're yellow acacia, yellow daffodils and sweet alyssums.. I had a good associate of mine arrange them for you.. Their soothing scent should brighten your mood for a while.. I could order more for you... They don't cost a lot.. I'll be sure to visit you as often as I can as well" said Asami as he moved closer to Akihito and guided his fingers across the different flowers as he mentioned them and brought them up to his nose for a whiff.

" Oh, really you don't have to..! They're lovely though.. Besides, we haven't met in a while and even then, I don't really remember you either.." replied Akihito as he buried his face in the bouquet and enjoyed the soft brush of petals across his face as Asami appreciated the view of a content and happy Akihito. He brushed aside a stray hair that fell across his eyes twirled the hair between his fingers as Akihito visibly blushed at the action of the man. He didn't need to see to know that the man was very close to him.

" It is a hassle to me.. Besides, I promised a long time ago that I would protect you.." stated Asami without hesitation as he gazed down at the boy, so much so that his skin prickled under the heated gaze directed at him.

" What good does that promise do if I can't remember it.. How do you even plan to keep that promise anyways? This isn't some fairy tale where you're a king with a thousand knights under your command!" retorted Akihito with a snort. Asami grasped one of his hands and brought it to his lips and kissed the back of the hand as he whispered," What if I said that I do have command over a thousand and perhaps more of knights? Do you trust me to protect you, Akihito? Do you doubt the bond between us, forged so many years ago Akihito?"

As soon as Asami said those words, a short flashback flashed before Akihito's minds-eye and it played like a movie in a theatre.

**\-----FLASHBACK-------  
" Ne~ Ryu-chan, can we be best fwends fuever?" asked a young child with bright hazel colored hair and bright blue eyes. His face lit up with a bright smile plastered on his face. His bright white kindergarten uniform and green pants with straps stood out as he jumped up and down excitedly whilst grasping the arm of a taller individual.**

**" Fufufu... Do you doubt the bond between us, Akihito?" smirked the taller, much more matured boy.**

**His black hair was stylish despite his young age, slicked back with gel but his face remained a dark shadow whilst everything else from his white uniform, grey blazer and black pants stood out in the near white background of his memory. Akihito reached out to grab hold the boys before the vision swam and he felt himself being lightly shaken back into reality.  
\-----End Flashback-------**

"Akihito.. Akihito! Are you alright?" asked Asami as he shook that said person by the shoulders when he suddenly spaced out.

" I.. I.. I think I saw you..? When we were younger.." murmured the boy softly as he leaned against the warm body of the larger individual by his side and mumbled a few more words much to the worry of the elder man and then fainted. Asami called the boy over and over again as his parents burst into the room followed by doctors and nurses as Asami was ushered out of the room.

**"He remembers me.."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience! Leave your comments and kudos if you like this fic! I'm always open to constructive criticisms and helpful story plots to adapt!


	8. We are more than what meets the eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are more than what meets the eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late submission! Have been busy with planning and prepping experiments.. part time weekend jobs don't make it any easier for me either! I hope this chapter satisfies you for a while longer..!
> 
> WARNING! Asami is very un-asami like in this chapter, he's gonna be a little more talkative and emotional than the usual stoic cocky bastard we know and love from the manga.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or settings from the Finder series.

" What did you do?!" growled Takaba Akio as he grabbed Asami by the collar and brought him close. His wife was pulling on his arm, trying to get him off the young man, " AKIO, stop it! It might not be his fault! You promised to give him a chance!"

" He did something! He must have-" snarled Akio before he was cut off by a whisper.

**" He remembered me.."**

Asami's voice was soft, yet it sliced through the ruckus caused by Akihito's father. 

" What..? Aki-chan.. Remembers...?" came a shocked whisper from Takaba Mia as she snapped both men out of their silent trance. Takaba Akio slowly loosened his hold on the young man and took a step back.

" How..? How did you.. Did you tell him..?" growled Akio. Asami's voice was caught in his throat and he could only sigh and shake his head as he brought his hands to rest against his forehead and slide down against his eyes.

" All I said was that I would protect him and that he should not doubt my words.. I said this to him all those years ago and.. Somewhere deep inside, he remembered my words.. He still remembers me.. I am not as weak as I was back then, Takaba-san.. I command many men and hold the throne to the underworld. This time.. This time I swear that I will protect him.. I swear it, on my life..! I will not fail him again..!" growled Asami as a burning fire lit in the pits of his amber eyes, such that it almost gave out an ethereal glow. Takaba Akio glared deep into his eyes, examining them layer by layer. He sighed and massaged his temple as he gave a weak chuckle. Takaba Mio glanced at her husband worriedly.

"You haven't changed a bit, brat.. I see the fire in your eyes that was present back then.. But I also see the obsession you have for my son.. Let me just say this.. You hurt him, in heart or body.. I will destroy you using whatever resources I can find.. You don't know EVERYTHING about us.." growled Akio as he brought his wife closer. Takaba Mia's eyes widened at that statement and fidgeted a little. Asami's brows furrowed in confusion at that statement and tried to recall the papers on Akihito and his family.

**\-----Flashback: A few months back after finding Akihito-------**

" Asami-sama, this are the reports regarding the Takabas. I'm afraid I cannot find much more other than this." reported Kirishima as he handed the papers to his employer and took his leave after Asami waved him off upon receiving the reports.

" Takaba Akio.. Age 58.. Japanese male.. Parents.. Unknown..? Adopted in year 19XX from Kasegawa orphanage.." mumbled Asami as he reviewed the papers about Takaba Akio, father of his beloved Akihito in which he has kept his distance from since elementary school. It surprised him about the lack of information and holes within the reports by his secretary, Kirishima Kei. Kirishima has been with him since the beginning, his father having previously worked with his own father. He knew that deep down to the bone, Kei was as detailed as his predecessor and would be thorough with his work, often even including additional information that he thought he didn't need but ended up using. If this was all that his trusted secretary could dig up then he would trust that this was all that he could find.

Takaba Akio was reported to be a man about 6 foot tall of japanese nationality. His life seemed nothing remarkable, having studied in an average high school which he graduated and took up business and photography studies in Nara University. He graduated from the university with average grades and traveled overseas to further his studies and experience in photography. He did not achieve anything remarkable in his time overseas as nothing much was published and no other information was given to his contributions overseas. He returned to Japan after spending around 10 years overseas and took up a job as a model photographer. It was in his work that he met Akihito's mother, Furukawa Mia. 

Furukawa Mia was a dainty female born from a mixed heritage of a Caucasian mother and Japanese father. She inherited most of her features from her mother, her short yet slender built with light brown hair and blue eyes. Her father was an investigator who worked tirelessly to ensure that justice was carried out in all his cases. Her mother, on the other hand, was a music teacher in a neighborhood middle school and the family was well respected in the community. However, while in high school, a case her father was working on went out of hand and he and his wife were murdered in their home whilst their daughter was at a friend's house on a weekend in 19XX. The murderer, Takeshibaya Genji, a known drug addict and dealer, was apprehended a few days later and is spending life in prison. Furukawa Mia was then placed under the government care program as she did not have any apparent relatives in the country. She took up modelling after graduating from high school where she met her husband Takaba Akio a few years into the modelling business.

The couple had been happily married for over 20 years and had given birth to their only son, Takaba Akihito on 5 May 19XX. The young boy was birthed a little earlier than most pregnancies but survived after a few weeks of extended stay in the hospital and was reported to have possessed an incredible ability, namely photographic memory. The young child was born with light brown, almost blonde hair and blue eyes, just like his mother. However, his sense of curiosity was well known in his childhood which some had claimed came from his father's adventurous tendencies. However, at the age of 3, he was kidnapped and placed on ransom, which was promptly sorted later and placed under confidential files after the incident. The family had then moved another part of Japan where the boy had to undergo constant counselling until he requested for them to stop upon entering middle school.

Asami sighed at the last bit and closed the folder after pulling out the photograph of the young boy to be carried with him after that in the secure pocket of his suit jacket.

**\-----Flashback end-------**

" I.. I don't think there's anything that I cannot find Akio-san.. However, I swear that my attraction towards Akihito is real.. It is not an obsession.. I.. I truly care for him, sir.." Stated Asami as he stood upright to face the man standing infront of him, eyes burning with determination. At that moment, Takaba Akio knew that no matter what was said and done, the man across him was no longer the boy he had berated in his younger days. He could only sigh and reach out and grasp Asami's hand in his own and shake it. 

" I shall.. Share my son's fate with you then, Ryu-kun... However, I won't hesitate to remove any connections between us should something go awry.. Oh, and here's something you should think about... What do you think I accomplished overseas? You might also want to look up on my wife's history a bit more if you truly wish to know who you are speaking to and are up against.. I know that you researched up on our family, given who you are.. But do note that not all is as it seems.." smirked Takaba Akio as he led his wife into their son's room after the nurse called for them. Asami Ryuuichi is left dumbfounded in the hallway as he narrowed his eyes and instructed his guards to stand guard outside Akihito's room before he proceeded out of the hospital where he instructed his trusted secretary to research more on the Takabas. 

As his car drove off, a tall individual stood out from the shadows with a smirk and proceeded into the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos in the end on how you think they story would proceed! Plot bunnies have been dormant for a while haha..


	9. An unexpected twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected twist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter since I'm home today and not working as I usually do..! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

" Akihito.. Are you feeling better?" asked Takaba Akio as he addressed his son. Akihito's mother sat beside him on the bed, smoothing out his light colored hair. Akihito merely whimpered and hugged his mother's waist as he buried himself deeper into her stomach.

" Shh.. Shh... Aki-chan, everything's going to be alright.. What happened, did you have a bad dream before? Did Ryu-chan say something to upset you?" murmured Mia in a comforting voice to her precious son. Akihito gripped her clothes tighter and murmured something within the folds before he decided to pull away and face his parents properly. Slowly, with the aid of his mother, he sat upright and gripped his mother's hands tightly in his own.

" Mum, dad... I.. Did I know Asami-san?" asked Akihito timidly. Takaba mia gasped at that question and turned to her husband with a worried but determined look as her grasp on Akihito's hands tightened. Her brows furrowed as she gave a slight nod to her husband and willed him to tell the truth with a heated gaze.

" Akihito.. Now's not the time to-" started Akio before he was cut off in the middle by his wife in an uncharacterised manner.

" Akio, I won't stand for it! You WILL tell him..! Keeping him in the dark will do neither him or us any good..! Besides, you already said you would share the responsibility with Ryu-chan!" scolded Takaba Mia, glaring at her husband.

" Wait.. Ryu-chan? Mum, you know Asami-san? That means he was telling the truth about having played with me when I was younger, wasn't he! What happened when I was three?!" demanded Akihito as he withdrew his hands from the confines of his mother's with a shocked and hurt expression on his face, his eyes directed to the spot where he last heard his mother's voice.

" Aki-chan.. We didn't mean to keep it from you.. We just wanted to do what we thought was in your best interest.. You were so young and the accident-"

" What accident?! Just tell me mum! I'm not a baby anymore!" shouted Akihito. 

" Alright, Akihito.. Let's see.. Well, I guess I might as well start from the beginning... When you were only 3, you apparently met and got together with Ryu-chan in the park.. I was so shocked when you appeared with him holding your hand as he introduced himself to me. Apparently, you thought he was lonely and went to comfort him.. You always did have a soft heart, even as a child. At first, your father and I were very wary.. Ryu-chan was.. Different.. He came from an elite family and acted and spoke like a true gentlemen despite his age. He wore a suit and tie wherever he went despite being what I would imagine at the time to be an elementary student. He was also always accompanied by a group of security personnel as well. Eventually, we warmed up to him.. You would always demand a visit from him or you would sulk the day away too.. However, our fear that he would attract unwanted attention towards us and you in particular came true when yo uwere kidnapped on the way home from school. Ryu-chan had just left you near our gates when you were abducted..! Can you imagine the shock and fear we felt for you when you didn't return home and a mysterious male having supposedly captured you and was asking for ramsom?!" cried Takaba Mia as she reached for Akihito's hands and brought them to her face as she sobbed and cried from the horrifying memory from that day.

" We were so afraid.. Ryu-chan said he would bring you back with his men but when you returned to us, you had gone into such a stage of shock that you didn't truly come back to us until a few days later.. And when you had woken, your memory was wrought with holes from that year that we knew you would never be the same child we had.. Eventually, your father and I decided to cut off from Ryu-chan so that you could grow up as a normal child and not have to experience that ever again.." sobbed Mia as Takaba Akio came towards them and wrapped his arms around his family.

" Wow mum.. I.. I'm.. I didn't know I guess huh.. I'm sorry.. It must've been hard for you.. I know now that you were truly just trying to protect me but.. I still would have liked it if you had just told me the truth..! I'm not that small 3 year old anymore, mum.. I wish you would trust and believe in me more.." said Akihito as he teared up a bit.

" Aki-chan, we do trust you.. It's just-" Just as Takaba Mia was about to reply, a soft rapping from the door alerted the Takabas of a potential visitor. 

" We'll continue this later.. I'll get the door.." murmured Akio softly as he walked to the door, his footsteps clapping against the floor. Akihito heard the door squeak open and his father asking for the person's identity before a short gasped was heard from him as well as his mother beside him.

" Well well well.. Looks like the whole family's here... Hey there, couz..." stated an unknown voice as Akihito felt his bed dip further and the scent of his father's cologne embrace both him and his mother.

" Mum..? Dad..?" whimpered Akihito as he felt their hold on him tightened.

" Let's begin the family reunion shall we..?" smirked the man in an arrogant tone before several footsteps and shouts were heard before his mind went as dark as his sight.

\----- In Sion Office-------

" Asami-sama, I apologise but despite searching every nook and cranny, I still lack the sufficient materials to present to you about what was dictated by Takaba-sama about his life overseas... However, an interesting fact that I found about his wife was that Takaba Mia-sama's mother was actually from Russia.. Her full name was Anzhelika Vasiliev. Ms. Vasiliev's mother, Anna Vasiliev, apparently raised her alone after her husband passed away in a car accident when Ms. Vasiliev was 4 years old. My sources indicated that her mother immediately moved away from the city to the country side after her husband's death and that she passed away from cancer when Ms. Vasiliev was 20. Ms. Vasiliev used her musical talent to attain prize money from national music competitions where she eventually managed to save enough money to travel overseas. Japan was the 4th country to traveled to in her pursuit of music and it was there that she met Mr. Furukawa Takeshi and later married him. She retired from her music career to become a music teacher after her marriage and the birth of Takaba Mia-sama." reported Kirishima.

Asami rapped his fingers against the wodden surface of his desk and hummed in thought, " Why would Ms. Vasiliev and her mother immediately move after the death of her father? Back then, moving houses would have cost a fortune as well.. Is there anything else you were able to dig up regarding that?" asked Asami.

" Unfortunately now Asami-sama.. The details and reports regarding the accident were vague but there was a report by an investigator whom pointed out that foul play might have been present during the accident.. However, his investigation appears to have been cut short as he apparently died from an infected shot wound a few weeks after.. Police reports state that it was from a mugging.. Although, I highly doubt that.." replied Kirishima as he pushed up his glasses, ending his report.

" Hmm.. Try to dig up any more information regarding that accident.. Ask around the black market brokers in Russia.. Someone has to know something regarding this incident.. And indeed, I highly doubt anyone would want to mug a lowly investigator..." growled Asami as he furrowed his brows deeper in concentration before the doors to his office burst open and Suoh, his head security personnel barged in.

" Asami-sama, the Takabas' location has been compromised, the 2 guards stationed at the door were just reported dead by the hospital staff and the Takabas are nowhere to be found..!" reported Suoh as Asami stood up abruptly with a mad look in his eyes.

" Find out what happened and where they are! Send all the men to scour the streets and search all transport vehicles which have left the hospital in the last hour! FIND THEM!!" ordered Asami as his trusted men bowed deeply and rushed off to carry out their orders. Kirishima quickly helped Asami put on his suit jacket and handed him his weapons before quickly exiting the office with him.

**' Akihito.. Be safe...'**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do leave kudos and comments!


	10. A peek through the looking glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek through the looking glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm determined.. DETERMINED to post fics every weekend. I'll post a chapter on this every Saturday. And my other fic on Sunday..!
> 
> Thanks for your constant support!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any finder characters or settings!

Akihito woke up in a soft bed, feeling the softness of the mattress as he stumbled about the bed and listened to his environment for any indications of where he was and whether his parents were with him or not. 

Akihito furrowed his brows and felt tears well up in his eyes as his latest memory came flooding back. 

"Mum..? Dad...? Anyone...?" Whimpered Akihito as he mustered the strength and courage to step out of bed and feel for a wall or door. He stumbled blindly to what he figured to be a lamp stand, soft curtains, cool Windows and a table. Soon he followed the smooth surface of the wall to what he thought must have been a door when his fingers brushed against the familiar rough surface of wood despite it having obviously been polished. 

He pushed the door softly to test its strength before applying more pressure. However, after a while, he knew that it was not possible for him to push through. Suddenly, he heard movement and shoutings from beyond the door and pressed his ear against the door.

" My mother left that life a long time ago! Why must you reappear in our lives!" Screamed a woman's voice. Akihito gasped when he soon recognised it to be his mother's voice.

" I apologise for the rough treatment you received dear cousin.. However, under my father's will.. He wishes to include you back into our family.. He wants to make up for not stopping our dear late great grandfather, may he rest in peace, from exiling our grandmother, his oldest beloved sister, when she chose to marry a... Normal man.." Said the voice Akihito recognised from back in the hospital room previously.

" And we would like to decline the kind offer you are making.. We are perfectly content with our lives-" started Takaba Akio before the voice interrupted.

" you say that you are content but might I remind you that your identity may be compromised..?" Smirked the voice. Shuffling and angry footsteps could be heard before his father's voice rang out.

" What do you mean... Mikhail...!" growled his father's voice in a low tone.

" I'm just saying... When you mix in with the infamous Asami Ryuuichi, people are bound to be curious and would look into your bio.. Dear couz in law.." Said the man Akihito now noted to be Mikhail.

" Don't you drag Ryu chan into this! Mikhail, I do give my condolences for uncle's death but as my husband said, we have been doing fine all the while.. Ryu-Chan has nothing to do with this! We are older than you and have been in the shadows below radar for very long, your interference only boosted the chances of our identities being found out! You are just 25 Mikhail, we are already in our early 40s.. Do not underestimate us..! We want nothing to do with you or your company!" Threatened his mother.

" I'm just saying, dear cousin... With my poor nephew having just been rendered blind and helpless, I thought you might want some... Insurance.. That all will be well with him.. We could try to have him treated..? I have many connections." Replied Mikhail in a calm and dismissive tone.

" Dont bother.. We've already consulted the therapist.. Akihito's blindness cannot be cured... Mikhail, what is it that you want...?" Asked Takaba Mia in a desperate voice.

" I only wish to be of service to you and mend the gap between us.." Said mikhail.

" we aren't stupid mikhail, we know it has somehow had to do with ryu-Chan! And we won't be a part of this!" Shrieked his mother.

" Aww.. Don't be so harsh my dear.. Besides, it's not you who holds the cards... It is my dear nephew is it not? But since you won't be cooperative... I guess there's only one thing left to do... And here I thought of being nice to you because we were family..." Said Mikhail in a quiet tone of voice.

**" It's.. Time to tie up loose ends.."**

Akihito was confused at the last statement before he heard two thumps on the ground and strained to listen but was abruptly stopped when the door he leaned against was pulled open and he fell on the floor. He raised his head in blind bewilderment and confusion as he heard dragging sounds and was lifted into what he assumed was a chair. 

" And as for you my dear sweet nephew, it appears we have some catching up to do..." Smirked Mikhail as Akihito visibly gulped. 

\----- somewhere aways from the room------- 

" The boss wants us to rough them up and send them back to Asami Ryuuichi." Murmured a burly man. 

" So we aren't to kill them? That's rare" grumbled his companion. 

" Boss wants them to deliver the message to Asami. Beat them up to a pulp and slice off a finger or two to show that we mean business.. That should get his attention.. " growled the guard. 

" I heard he also has a pretty blind boy with him..?" Replied the companion. 

" OFF LIMITS..! Boss is seeing to his needs personally..." Growled the guard as they reached a dark room with several weapons and instruments slung around. 

" Remember... They can't die..." Reminded the guard as he closed and locked the door after securing his victims. 

\-----In the hospital------- 

" Suoh, Kirishima, report!" Growled the impatient man as he stood beside Akihito's bed. 

" A black van seemed to have left the building around that time where Akihito sama went missing sir. We believe it to be a foreign vehicle as the licence plate looked odd.. However, we have yet to pin point it's location or the connections of the people within the car to any member in the underworld." Reported Kirishima which was soon followed by a details report of what might have happened and the list of injuries from the guards by Suoh. 

" They can't have just disappeared! Find them! Tear the fucking world apart if you have to! Locate them!" Snarled Asami menacingly as he started to comb through his brain for any enemies which could have known of Akihito. 

" Yes sir.." Replied his men as they continued their work as their boss reached down to clasped the sheets of Akihito's bed in his hands and brought it near his face. 

****" Akihito.. I will find you..."** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys, you constant comments and supportive kudos really keep me going!!!


	11. Tales and Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tales and Terror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify a few things..
> 
> In this AU(somewhat) story, mikhail is Aki's uncle despite being only 25 years old. He is the son of Takaba Mia's uncle, the youngest of her grandfather's (Aki's great grandfather's) children, born from his 3rd wife. Takaba Mia's grandmother, anzhelika, was the first child, born from the first wife. So it kinda makes sense why she's in her 40s while Mikhail is still young. Mikhail is the new leader of his father's company(mafia in Russia). Aki is 16 and Asami is 19(almost 20). I know it's confusing here but bear in mind this is an Alternate universe where age and relationships between people don't matter.. Other than that, thanks for sticking with it so far! I swear it'll be clearer soon!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any finder series character or settings!

\-----Hotel in Shinjuku-------

" Hello Aki-Chan! I'm your uncle, Mikhail Arbatov... Pleasure to meet you dear nephew..." Introduced Mikhail in a soft voice as he took in the features of his nephew. He certainly wasn't expecting the almost ethereal elven characteristics that his nephew possessed. He had seen the reports but they completely missed the mark regarding his features.

\-----Flashback-------

5 years ago, while he was only a teen and starting to learn to manage his father's business, he had stumbled upon a box in the attic that belonged to his grandmother, well, the first grandmother among the 3 his grandfather wedded. In it, he found an old picture and some letters. The letters appeared to be addressed to and from an Anzhelika Arbatov, whom he had not heard before in his family gatherings and he soon took an interest to finding out more about this mysterious distant relative. 

For a few months, he stuck to using his own resources to find out about the history between his family and that mysterious women and soon stumbled on a road block. It was only in his 2nd year of investigating that he decided to confront his father about it. At first, his father attempted to ignore the topic all together and took to avoiding his son as well. But soon, Mikhail cornered him and demanded an answer. Uncertain as to why Mikhail was so obsessed with this Anzhelika woman, he soon revealed the whole truth. From her being the eldest daughter of their family, beloved and pampered, to her running away with some random man and having a daughter as well. He also revealed how he met Anna Vasiliev, daughter of Anzhelika, once whilst travelling on business and how she and he got along and having exchanged contact information once. Mikhail was surprised when he mentioned how he had even visited her in Japan when she had gotten married but had kept it a secret from his clan upon request from his beloved cousin.

After the long explanation, Mikhail's father warned him to stay away from that family and that Mikhail would have to answer to his father if he found out that the family was disturbed. However, despite his father's warnings, Mikhail continued to delve deeper into their world, unable to let go of the curiosity that gripped his heart. Soon he even had a room dedicated to finding out about the family which he stored records of their activity behind his father's back. 

It was only in his 20th year that he had uncovered that the remaining family of Anzhelika, the Takabas, movements and whereabouts. It is also at this time that his father's health started to decline when he was diagnosed with brain cancer. Mikhail felt little sympathy for his father and went about his usual business as always. He soon became the leader of his organisation and for a few years, put aside his obsession over the Takabas. It was only when he came upon an obstacle during one of his underground dealings that he'd had to revisit that hidden room.

He had been about his usual business, 'negotiating' with whom he had thought had betrayed him and intercepted his goods while it was being delivered. He later found out that it was not one of his men, but one of his enemies and biggest rivals that had intercepted and stolen his goods. A young cocky bastard named Asami Ryuuichi, had stolen his goods. He had heard of this man, feared in the underworld despite his age and having only managed his father's family business for 2 years, since leh was of a tender age of 17. Unrelenting and furious at the news, Mikhail had attempted a sabotage only to be ambushed. 

He was ultimately humiliated when Asami had crushed his men and had him then tail and run at the sight of an opening Asami had purposefully orchestrated to use him as a dummy to demonstrate to his rivals that he was not an individual they should be messing with. Mikhail was forced to retreat and stayed low for a while, investing in information brokers and corrupt investigators to dig up any kind of dirt on Asami Ryuuichi. It was only months after that he finally came across a chink in his armour. It was of Asami's private involvement with the rescue of a young boy whom he had come to know, was of a distant relative to him, **TAKABA AKIHITO**.

\-----Flashback End-------

" Who are you? Where are my parents..?!" Whimpered Akihito as he tried to focus his eyes in the direction of the voice. Mikhail looked on somewhat smugly and also in sympathy as he took a seat and crossed his legs as he continued to stare at us captive.

" Well, I'm your mother's cousin... You uncle so to speak, but I'd prefer to be addressed as Mikhail, given that we are only a few years apart, actually 10 years but still to young to be called uncle in my book.." Smirked Mikhail as he chuckled at the boy's lost look on his face.

" Your parents have entrusted you to me for the time being as they try to sort out a mess they started.. I'm sure they'll be back soon.. Hopefully with a friend to make you more comfortable.." Replied Mikhail as he studied his nephew's features. In Mikhail's mind, Akihito appeared small and helpless, yet seemingly stunning as well. Delicate like a butterfly with his light coloured locks and pale blue eyes from going blind. His skin was also pale and seemed to glow in the room. If he wasn't strictly straight, he would've jumped the boy, nephew be darned.

" But, you were shouting and fighting..! I heard you guys!!" Insisted Akihito as he tried to sit comfortably despite feeling his skin prickle from Mikhail's obviously roaming eyes.

" I was merely trying to prove a point of protecting you.. Your parents did not see to reason until we finally came to a... Fitting conclusion... They were then escorted off.. No harm done..!" Said Mikhail with a fake pep in his voice. Akihito however, was none the wiser.

" Oh.. When are they coming back..?" Asked Akihito, naively.

Mikhail almost laughed at the boy's trusting nature but answered honestly, " Soon... If they make it in time.. I asked them to.. Invite a certain guest as well.. To further discuss about your future..." He replied with an evil glint in his eyes and Akihito felt goosebumps all over his body at that final statement.

" Erm.. Okay... So, what do I do now...?" Asked Akihito timidly.

" Well, we can start by getting to know each other more... You know, for family's sake... Let's start by talking about your friends, shall we?" Replied Mikhail as he scooted closer and caressed Akihito's face.

**" I want to know all about you...."**

\-----A warehouse somewhere in Tokyo-------

"Just dump them anywhere... As long as that Japanese bastard can find them, it doesn't matter..!" Ordered a man before two large thumps were heard and a car sped off into the distance. Silence consumed the warehouse once more before a soft strained cough was heard.

" *cough cough* Mi..A.... Mi..A..! Mia...! *cough cough*" called Akio as he strained to reach his wife, who had been thrown off a few steps away from him. His hands reached to grab hers when the sound of a moving vehicle and of doors opening caused him to hiss and flinch away, especially when a light flashed on him and loud voices were heard. 

" Aki-O... Hang... Help... Here.. Mia... Take... Hospital... Quickly..!"

The voices muddled into one and soon, darkness edged in from the sides for the poor man as he felt himself being carried. His eyes landed on his wife, who was carried by another man and he uttered his son's name before darkness completely enveloped him and he sunk deeper into the abyss.

\-----Sion Corporation Headquarters-------

" Asami-sama... Our men still can't pin point who the perpetrator was.. We are still trying to scan the vehicle plate number as we speak.." Reported Kiriahima before a loud bang was heard and Asami threw his cigarette tray against the wall.

" Don't bother! That number is probably a fake..! Find out if any of those underground ingrates have entered Japan over the last week and double the men searching through the hotels and private properties of all my enemies.. Leave no stone unturned!" Growled Ryuuichi as he ordered his men around. Only Kirishima seemed as composed as he was before, calmly holding out a cigarette for his boss after he threw his last one away.

It has been a few hours and Asami Ryuuichi was on his wits end, dispersing his men throughout Japan and reaching out for favours from anyone to try and locate the Takabas. He felt utterly helpless and useless at the current situation at hand. His brows furrowed in anger and anguish as he recalled having mentioned earlier that he would protect them this time but it seems even now, that he was still not strong enough.

A few minutes later, a call came straight from his phone and Asami reluctantly picked it up.

" I'm busy! Who is it!" He snarled into the phone.

" the Takaba couple will be at warehouse 6 near Tokyo bay.. Be there.." Came a robotic voice, obviously scrambled to conceal the caller's identity. However, Ryuuichi could care less and informed Kirishima to gather the men as they soon set off for the warehouse, armed and ready for battle.

A few minutes later, they came across the silent ports and walked cautiously towards the warehouse. Doors slid open as the men filed in. A gasp was heard as Ryuuichi entered the warehouse and his eyes widened at the sight of the Elder Takabas bruised, beaten and scarred on the floor, bleeding through their injuries. 

" Akio-san! HANG IN THERE! Help carry them into the vehicle! Carry Mia-san gently! Take them to the nearest hospital, Kirishima! Quickly called my private physicians!" Bellowed Asami as Suoh gently lifted the injured man into his arms and proceeded carefully to the vehicles awaiting them.

" Akio, stay awake..! Don't die on us! We'll get you both safely to the hospital!" Assured Asami as he followed quickly behind and heard Akio whisper out in a soft voice.

**" Help... Aki...."**

Before he passed out and they continued speeding across the highways to the nearest hospital where they will be treated. Asami could only clench his teeth and pray that he can get his hands on the bastard who did this to them...

And rescue Akihito..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Do leave comments and kudos about how the story is progressing and any helpful advice you can give! As I said, this is like only the 3rd fix I've EVER worked on and there's definitely room for improvement! 
> 
>  
> 
> THANKS FOR YOUR CONSTANT SUPPORT!


	12. A Tale Lost in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tale lost in time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know you are all very confused, so I've written this short chapter regarding the history of the Arbatovs. Mainly from Mia's point of view. This is a chapter mostly focused on her younger years, when her mother, Anna Vasiliev revealed their heritage to her for the first time(in a fairy tale kinda way). Its just a brief explanation on the complicated history of the Arbatovs in this universe.
> 
> I hope this clears up a bit of the confusion. Post any questions regarding their past to me in the comments if this doesn't clear up any confusion.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any Finder characters or settings.

" Mia.. Sweetie, come here.." called Anna Vasiliev, a woman known in the neighborhood for her beauty, grace and incredible talent for music arts. She could easily be mistaken for a model with her tall yet delicate built and flowing golden locks. She had a pair or enchanting blue eyes accompanied with slender fingers for when she played her violin.

A young teen was soon seen strolling towards her, evidently having inherited a few features from her mother, but majority from her father. Takaba Mia was short for her age with light brown hair, reaching just below her shoulders. Her face was quite round instead of sharp like her mother's, still showing evidence of having some remaining baby fats on her cheeks. However, her eyes were like her mother's, a gorgeous shade of blue. The teen soon reached her mother and held her arms wide open for a hug. Anna chuckled lightly at her daughter's antics and brought her into her loving arms and nuzzled her cheek playfully, causing her daughter to giggle.

" Mom, is Dad coming home later?" asked Mia in a soft voice. 

" Close to midnight I think, sweetheart.. I'm sure that your father will be home as soon as he's finished catching all the bad guys.. It's time for bed, I need to tell you a story about our family.." said Anna as she lifted her precious child into her bed and sat next to her as she tucked her in for the night. 

" Talking about grandpa and grandma?" asked Mia curiously.

" No sweetheart, we are going to talk about my side of the family.." replied Anna with a slight giggle but her expression turned sour after a while when she recalled her own mother.

" I want a princess-like story mom.. *yawn*" yawned Mia as she snuggled in deeper into her duvet. Anna laughed as she remembered that her daughter loved princesses and acted like a toddler sometimes despite her age. She truly was like a little princess in her parent's eyes.

" Okay.. Well, your grandmother was like princess I guess..? She had knights(bodyguards) and was betrothed to a prince(rich man) but loved someone else.. So your grandmother had a life like.. a romeo and juliet story.." said Anna as she smoothed out her daughter's light brown hair and kissed her forehead.

" Really? Grandma was a princess? Tell me, Tell me!"squeaked Mia as she hugged her mother's waist, eyes sparkling with anticipation, all thoughts of sleep forgotten. Anna chuckled lightly before she begun her story of a tale lost in time.

\-----Story-------

A long time ago, your grandmother, Anzhelika Arbatov, lived like a princess.

**'I thought you said she was a princess?'**   
**'Hehe.. I said she was like a princess, now hush and let me continue..'**

She was born into a rich family. Her papa, your great grandfather was like a king, commanding all his men who are like knights. They protect him and his wife, your great grandmother. Your great grandma was betrothed to your great grandpa when she was younger and they.. liked each other enough.. and soon had a beautiful daughter. Your great grandfather loved your grandmother and named her Anzhelika Arbatov, which meant 'angel' or 'messenger of god'. Unfortunately, your great grandmother had fallen sick after giving birth and the doctor told her that she could not have any more babies. Your great grandfather pampered and loved your grandmother, Anzhelika, but he also longed for a son to take the 'throne' in the future and married another woman after 3 years.

**'Why he want to marry another lady mom? Didn't great grandpa love great grandma?'**   
**'Yes, but your great grandfather wanted a little boy to run his companies in his place if something ever happened to him..'**   
**'Oh.. okay...'**

Your great grandfather's second wife however, was.. Killed after being married for a year to your great grandfather.. There was a dark wizard who was your great grandfather's enemy and had kidnapped and killed his second wife. Your great grandfather had tried so hard to rescue her but could not make it on time.

**'I don't like dark wizards..'**   
**'Yes Sweetheart.. Neither do I..**

Your great grandfather still wanted a son to take over his 'throne' so he married a third wife after about 10 years since his first marriage. Your great grandmother was not as bothered as she wanted your great grandfather to be happy and soon after, a son was born. They named him, Alexei Arbatov. Your grandmother, Anzhelika, despite being close to 11 years old, loved her little brother even though he was born from another lady. The family was happy for many years and your grandmother grew up to become a beautiful princess. Your great grandfather's reign over his kingdom was still strong and his son, the prince, was definitely going to be a strong king after.

When Anzhelika was only 19, she met her beloved who worked as an assistant manager in one of her father's businesses. He was not a prince and wasn't rich and had no kingdom, but she fell deeply in love with him and he, with her. She stayed with him for about a year and told her father but your great grandfather was not happy. He would not let his precious princess marry the poor pauper man.

 **'But she loves him mom!'**  
 **'Yes well, your great grandfather wanted your grandma to live a comfortable life with someone with a kingdom and so she could become a queen and have no worries..'**

Your great grandfather soon tried to force your grandmother to marry a rich prince of another kingdom and your grandmother was so distraught, she soon decided to run away from home with her love when she was only 21. Your grandmother lived in hiding, knowing that your great grandfather would send the knights to find her and bring her back. I was born soon after they ran away together and we lived happily for a few years in the city. However, your great grandfather soon found out about us and one day, your grandfather was slain by a knight that was sent to bring your grandmother back.

Your grandmother took me and ran off to the country side when I was still young, hoping to lead the knights astray. Her plan worked and we lived peacefully but I always felt that your grandmother was still heartbroken when her love passed away. When I was around 19, I think, your grandmother passed away and I soon moved away from Russia to travel the world to learn and become a musician, at least that was my dream. On one of my trips, I met my then 19-year old cousin, the only son born from your grandmother's brother, Alexei. He recognized me from the stories his father told him when he was younger and said that I looked just like your grandmother. I was already in my late 20s and was worried that he would rat me out to the clan and force me back, but it seemed that things had change after your grandmother had run away and he invited me to come back. I did not want to live that kind of life and wanted to pursue my dreams of becoming a travelling musician, so I declined. I'm glad I continued to travel though.. My last trip was to Japan, where it was here that I met..

**'DAD! You met dad!'**   
**'That's right sweetheart, it was like love at first sight.. Your daddy and I love each other very much and we got married and had..'**   
**'ME!'**   
**'That's right baby.. Now let me finish the story, okay?'**

I married your father at 29 and invited my cousin to the wedding. He was still single but I knew that he would find someone he loved and would have a beautiful baby one day, since he was such a gentleman. So, with our family issues resolved, the kingdom in Russia would be run by my cousin and later, his son. Your grandmother Anzhelika is up there in the clouds with her beloved and we are one big happy family.

The End

\-----End of Story-------

" Mom, why did you say son, he could have a daughter you know.." said Mia with a slight giggle, followed by a yawn.

" Well, in actual fact, I heard that he had a son recently... He's around 2 years of age now I think?" replied Anna after she gave it a thought.

" Wow! He must be sooo cute! I hope I meet him one day..!" exclaimed Mia.

" I hope you don't..! I don't want our family associated with them, Mia.. They run the underworld kingdom in Russia.. They can be ruthless, and I'd much rather you stay far away from them. You are already 17 and though you may still act as a child, I don't want you getting in your head about going back there and becoming some princess. Not everyone is as lucky to have such happy endings that your grandmother and I have.. Remember to stay away from them Mia, understand! Don't go associating yourself with an Arbatov!" cautioned Anna as she looked at her daughter, square in the eye.

" Yes mom, I promise." replied Mia as she swore silently to the heavens to do her best. She may seem like a happy go lucky girl that loves princesses and ponies but given that her father is an investigator, she knew how dangerous the world could be.

" Good.. Now go to sleep.. Goodnight, baby.." said Anna as she gave her daughter a final kiss on the forehead and left the room.

Mia closed her eyes and soon drifted into the world of darkness before a sound permeated through the fog.

**"Beep.. beep.. beep.. beep.. beep"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave kudos if you enjoyed this story so far! If you have anymore questions or suggestions regarding the characters or story, just comment below and I'll answer them (if they won't spoil the story). THANKS GUYS!!


	13. Some Quality Time Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some quality time with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter once more! I ain't feeling angsty as of late so the style of the story may become more fluffy(?) IDK really, I just sometimes feel like hurting or killing someone off in my story if I'm feeling angsty haha.. I honestly didn't plan for the elderly Takabas to be that worse off but it just sorta went in that direction.
> 
> I feel kinda mellow now due to the ending from song of the sea movie(13:33):  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JzoVVyxb46Q
> 
> I was listening to this while I wrote. You might want to try? To get the vibe going?
> 
> THANKS for all the support and comments thus far, really appreciate it!
> 
> Disclaimers: I don't own any Finder series characters or settings

**Beep.. Beep beep.. Beep.. Beep beep...**

_"He is doing better Asami-sama. His pulse is steady and he shows positive signs of awakening soon.."_

**Better..? Awake..?**

_"For your sake, I hope you're right DOCTOR.. For your sake..! He'd better be getting better!"_

**Ryu...kun..? Doctor..?**

_I assure you Asami-sama, Takaba Akio-sama is doing much better.. As compared to Takaba Mia-sama.. Her condition has yet to stabilize.. She has entered a self-induced coma according to my notes.. It is undetermined when or whether she will ever wake or can function properly.._

**Mia.. Mia..? What happened to her..? Never wake again...?**

_"You're the fucking doctor here! DO your JOB and FIX HER!"_

_"With all due respect, SIR. She is my patient and not some robot I can tinker with to fix! She needs time to heal and if that is not sufficient then I shall leave the final decision to yo-"_

_"Don't FUCK WITH ME! If they don't get better, I swear I will have your entrails trailing the fucking wall! Do something about it or get someone else with some fucking talent to bring them back! *THUMP* Mia-san will be fine, I won't let you mess things up!"_

**Mia..? Mia.. She.. We..**

_" Asami-sama, she has a severe concussion and multiple lacerations on her body which includes blunt trauma on several areas around her stomach, legs and chest region..! Might I also remind you that most of her fingers are also broken and that is just the physical aspects of her injuries! She may also have developed PTSD from her ordeal as I highly doubt that this torture did not affect her mental well being. I have had cases which did not even come close to the damage inflicted on her and they all ended with the patient being unable to cope and family members having to resign to ceasing medical efforts! Takaba Mia-sama is-"_

_" She is TEN TIMES STRONGER than your pathetic self, that I can assure you! And if I ever hear you even mention about not treating her, I'll make sure your end up in a place worse than she did..!"_

**Mia.. Mia is.. No.. NO!**

**Beep.. Beep.. Beep beep beep.. Beep beep beep!**

_" AKIO-SAN!"_

_Escort him out, NURSE! Someone, get me a sedative! HOLD HIM DOWN!"_

**" *GASP* MIA..! MIAAAAA!"**

\-----In a private plane--------

" Erm.. Uncle Mikhail..?" whimpered Akihito as she gripped his seat tightly as the vibrations set off whilst the plane zoomed across the runway in preparation for take off.

" Its alright Akihito.. Just sit back. And didn't I tell you to call me Mikhail? I'm not that old!" joked Mikhail half-heartedly as he observed his nervous nephew's sightless eyes dart about. He smirked in amusement at that sight and had to control his laughter as his nephew squeezed his eyes shut and practically sank back into the chair as the momentum built up and the plane tilted upwards and took off. He remembered how he had to cleverly manipulate his dear nephew around the fact that they had to take off in a private plane and leave Japan. Akihito had refused when it was announced but once he brought up his parents into the conversation, the gullible little boy had just sheepishly agreed. Mikhail had initially doubted Akihito's naivety but after witnessing the many honest reactions from his nephew, he knew that for the most part, the were genuine.

Mikhail had spent the last few days with Akihito and had gotten to know him more. From his unnatural sweet tooth to his apparent fear to creepy crawlies. He had to admit that getting to know more about his young nephew's life thus far had been interesting to say the least. The boy's smile was contagious and he caught himself unconsciously smiling every now and then. Mikhail grew incredibly attached to the blind teen in a matter of hours. He smirked whenever he thought of their 'family talk' the night he and the boy met for the first time, well, officially anyways. He had planned to probe the boy for any secrets he harbored about Asami Ryuuichi but the boy merely started babbling about himself and his parents. He learnt of Akihito's life and the way he told him about it was so detailed that he could almost imagine himself being there with him. He learnt of Akihito's photopraphic memory and the burden of having been able to remember everything down to the finest detail. The fear, anxiety and confusion when he was met by rejection from people and his fellow peers. Mikhail also learnt of the 'accident' which caused him to forget about 'Ryuuichi-kun' who had apparently been his best friend back then. Through Akihito's stories from his point of view, Mikhail developed a sense of protectiveness and comfort for Akihito and it made him feel.. BAD.

Deep down, after getting to know of Akihito more, Mikhail could quite honestly say that he had regretted somewhat involving his nephew into this little business trip of his. He also regretted having to 'hurt' the boy's parents, knowing that they were honest people who tried to leave the underworld. It was just incredibly unfortunate that they just so happened to be deeply connected to his arch enemy and rival, Asami Ryuuichi. However, he swore that no matter what, he was determined to not hurt Akihito and try to keep him out of the 'family business' as much as he could.

" Akihito, its alright now.. You can stop with the death grip on the chair now.. Fufufu.." teased Mikhail as his look softened when they landed on Akihito. Akihito huffed in annoyance and crossed his arms whilst pouting.

" I wasn't scared..! I was just.. uncertain.." grumbled Akihito beneath his breath.

" Sure, you were.. You weren't squeezing your eyes shut and praying to the heavens.. Nah, you were a soldier through and through.." smirked Mikhail as he bent forward and ruffled his nephew's shaggy mop of hair.

" Quit it..! Why do we gotta go away again? To Mow-mow-mow.."

"Moscow, Akihito.. Its where our family began.. Its to.. protect you.. Besides, don't you want to know more about our family? The family you never knew?" asked Mikhail as his finger laced together and his brows furrowed somewhat as he glanced away from Akihito.

" Yeah but.. Won't that make my mum and dad harder to reach me? I mean, they're coming to get me soon right..? You said tat a few days ago?" asked Akihito as he looked towards Mikhail.

" Well.. They'll be fine.. I'm sure, they'll find their way to you, Akihito.. They'll come for you.. In the mean time, why don't you think of this as an adventure of sorts..? I know you won't be able to see Moscow and all its glory but I'll be sure to make it as entertaining for you as possible.." said Mikahail in a strained voice as he reached forward and grasped Akihito's hand in his.

" You'll be fine, I won't let anything happen to you." he whispered to himself as he made that silent promise in his head.

" Mikhail..? Why do I feel like you're not telling me something..?" asked Akihito in a soft voice.

" Akihito.. I just.. I 'm just excited to show you and tell you more about our family that's all..!" said Mikhail in a forced cheerful tone and Akihito took that as a signal to not pry any further. The rest of the flight is sat in silence except for when Mikhail took some time to describe about Moscow to Akihito and more about the scenery from the plane.

\-----Hospital-------

Bright lights flickered in his vision as Takaba Akio woke and blinked wearily at the brightness of the room. As his senses slowly came back online, Akio could sense that he was in a hospital room, with the incessant beeping in the background. The whirring from the machines around him and the sick scent of antibacterial and fake flower spray in the room made his head spin. Akio eyes adjusted soon after and the first thing he saw was of his legs being propped up and the stiffness of his entire body as he attempted to shift a bit.

Akio coughed dryly as tears welled in his eyes when he remembered about the torture and about his sweet, caring and beautiful wife. His mind flashed back to the time where he reached for her unmoving body in the dark warehouse. And of her screams and pleads as they continued to beat her and had made him watch after breaking him down. The fear and raw feeling of helplessness from back then tasted bitter in his mouth. A sob escaped his mouth as the other individual in the room woke and immediately rushed to his side.

" Akio-san! Akio-san..! Its alright..! You're safe.." assured Asami as he reached the old man's side.

" Ryu... Mia.. How is she...?" croaked the old wearied man.

" Mia-san is.. She'll make it..! I've made sure she receives as much care as possible.." replied Asami as he rested his hand above the older man. Akio breathed a sigh and glanced wearily at the young man infront of him.

" Ryuuichi.. Please don't give up on Mia.. Please...! She's.. She's..." croaked Akio as tears welled up in his eyes, knowing that Mia may not make it and that Ryuuichi may be the only one that can keep her going. 

" I'll never give up on her..! I'll never let anyone stop trying! The both of you are going to be fine!" whispered Asami, more to himself than the man.

" And.. And.. Please.. Save Akihito.. Please... Save him.. He was right there and we couldn't.. I.. Please..! He still has him.." begged Akio as tears fell from his eyes and he felt them get heavier and heavier by the minute. Ryuuichi reached up and wiped his tears away in sadness before his eyes burned with determination.

" Who did it Akio-san.. Tell me and I will make them regret ever crossing our paths.." he said in a deep voice.

" He took him.. He.." groaned the old man in a strained effort as his eyes drifted lower.

" Who, Akio... WHO...?" growled Asami.

**".......Mikhail......"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do leave kudos and comments on the progress so far! I always try to incorporate some ideas in the plot etc if it fits my style of writing etc. HAHA XP


End file.
